conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayaryé
Observation: This language will no more be developed. Ayaryé (meaning "Language of the Light") is an agglutinative language created by Agammenon Anydoros. Some interesting features of Ayaryé include the presence of five nasalized vowels and its complex verbal conjugation and declension. Its phonology features 19 consonants and 13 vowels. =Phonology= Consonants Pulmonic Consonants There are 19 pulmonic consonants. Vowels There are 13 vowels, 8 oral and 5 nasal. Semivowels There is one semivowel. Phonotactics Restrictions and possible combinations of phomemes (consonants or vowels) in the Ayaryé language. Consonantal Clusters Only the following 12 clusters are permitted: Diphthongs There are 16 diphthongs. Triphthongs There are 30 triphthongs. Stress Stress is given accordingly to the following rules: * In all words except verbs, the penultimate syllable is stressed. * In verbs, always the last syllable - that of the suffix(es) - is stressed. * Exceptions to these rules are noted by accents given to the vowels, indicating which syllable to be stressed. =Orthography= Alphabet The alphabet is composed of 33 letters, in upper and lower case. Majuscules A Á Ä B C D E É È F G H I Í J K L M N O Ó Ò P R S T U Ú V Z Y Ý Ÿ Minuscules a á ä b c d e é è f g h i í j k l m n o ó ò p r s t u ú v z y ý ÿ Consonants The phoneme /s/ has two alternate transliterations: * Between vowels, it becames "ss" * Before vowels e, é, i, y or ý (including diphthongs and triphthongs that start with those letters), /s/ can be optionally transliterated as "c". Also the phonemes /n/, /f/, /sh/ and /l/ have alternate transliterations, that belong to the Classical period of the language. After some time, the ortography of the language suffered a reformation and those classical forms transformed in the shortened forms (n'', ''f, sh and l''). Consonant Clusters Vowels '''Vowels between parenthesis' ( ) indicate a stressed syllable. Combinations of vowel + n are transliterations of the 5 nasal vowels, only if that combination is not followed by another vowel. For example: tayan (to study) is transcribed phonetically as 'tajã. Semivowels Vowels between parenthesis ( ) indicate a stressed syllable. Diphthongs Triphthongs Triphthongs have always stress in the first vowel, unless accented otherwise. =Grammar= There are no articles or prepositions, since the case morphology will satisfy the needs of those. Morphology Lexical Morphology Word formation is primarily executed using infixes. Nouns Nouns are the base for declension, which is made through sufixes only. Nominal Declension See main article: Ayaryé nominal declension Nouns suffer declension for more than 10 cases and are inflected for number (singular, dual, plural) and gender (masculine, feminine and neuter). Verbal Declension See main article: Ayaryé verbal conjugation Ayaryé features 7 inflections that vary accordingly to number, gender and person. The verbal conjugation has two innovative categories, which are the emotional and physical state before, during or after the action. For example, the sentence She sent him scented letters yesterday and she feels optimistic after doing so would be in Ayaryé something composed by only four words: send he scent letter Which, with its inflections, is more or less the following: send-HESTERNAL PAST-PERF.[3RD.PERSON/FEMIN./SING.]-'he'-DAT scent-ADJ. letter-ACC. Also, compound verbs are formed by two or more verbs joined. Usually the first verb is inflected and the following not inflected. For example, the sentence She wanted to test her husband. Would be something like want-test husband. Which, with its respective verbal inflections and nominal declensions, is: want-IMPRECISE PAST-IMPERF.[3RD.PERS./FEMIN./SING.]-'test' husband-ACC.-POSS.[3RD.PERS/FEMIN/SING] We notice by that structure that Ayaryé is a pronoun dropping language. That means that the English sentence "It rained yesterday" in Ayaryé would be a sentence composed by just an inflected verb (rain-HESTERNAL PAST-PERF.[3rdPERSON/SING/NEUTER]). Category:Languages